Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006)
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar Leeds in conjunction with Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released in North America for the PlayStation Portable on October 31, 2006. Voices *Vic Vance: Dorian Messick *Lance Vance: Phillip Michael Thomas *Janet Vance: Linda Ashe *Jerry Martinez: Felix Solis *Phil Cassidy: Gary Busey *Marty Williams: Jim Burke *Louis Cassidy-Williams: Chelsey Rives *Mary-Jo Cassidy: Cathy Trien *Umberto Robina: Danny Trejo *Ricardo Diaz: Luis Guzman *Reni Wassulmaier: Barbara Rosenblat *Frankie: Garth Kravits *Barry Mickelthwaite: Timothy Spall *Phil Collins: Phil Collins *Armando Mendez: Yul Vasquez *Diego Mendez: Ruben Trujillo *Bryan Forbes: Dan Oreskes *Welfare Woman: Nicole Orth-Pallovincini *Cuban 1: Deroy Peraza *Cuban 2: Omar Conosa *Cuban 3: Joaquin Simo *Diaz Assistant & Javier: Gregory Johnson *Hank: Jonathan Hanst 'People of Vice City' *Danny Capozello *Mathew Monroe *Chris Reed *Jayme Thomas *Oscar Avila *Edwin Berroa *Karoline Rodriguez *Greg Schweizer *Scott Smith *John Weir *Eddie Perez *Michelle Orman *Carlota Gurascier *Natalya Wilson *Tom Vergow *Ryan Gallogly *John Walker *Christian Roreau *Jorge Pupo *Jeremy Parise *Anthony Gittens *Mark Shavers *Zed Brecherman *Stephanie Seidel *Nick Patakas *Gregg 'Opie' Hughes *Steve Covino *Jimmy Adames *Melanie Brickman *Joan Baker *Nathan Bennett *Armando Riesco *Benny Mouthon *Daniel Trinidad *Maurizio Bermedez *Morgan Inman *Marko Strihic *Dave Isaacs *Steve Carlesi *Danny Ross *Vanessa Grullon *Derek Blair *James V. Bilodeau *Travis Tefft *Jauretsi *Austin Lee Watts III *Nicole Patullo *Kaseem Ryan *Danni *Erock *Keith The Cop *AJ Allen *Bryan Cullen *Michael Bower *Vanessa Lawrence *Ron Goldman *Diana Jimenez *Nazim Garcia *Jesse Hayes *Joe Rodriguez *Nathaniel Bryan *Kwazi *Curt Flirt *Jose L Urena *Chuck Dogg *Richie Valentino *Jay Wright *Madena Parwana *Debranda Chaney-Giles *Gaylord Rice *William Graham *LaDawn James *Marc Saulsbury *Bryan Apple *Steve MacFadden *Kelly Sebastian *Khaled Elsehai *Diedre Yvonne *Valerie Ras *Kristine Farrell *Amy Shearn *W. Thomas *Jon Thomas *Kevin Nicholson *Andres Calvache *Max Ossé *Jesse Sanchez *Sam Owens *Don Juan (aka Hollywood) *Juan A. Aller *Amber McKinnon *Poison Pen *Scott Pitek *Laura Stylez *Adaora Ugokwe *Laura Heywood *Ben Sparks *Sandra Millan *Edwin Perez *Frankie Capellan *Anthony Sylve *Rosamund Fife *Tone Boots *Tiffany Little Canfield *Carrie Rosson *Raul Toloza *Adrian 'A.D.' Rodriguez *Wayne Oliver *Club Soda Kenny *Jessica Miangolerra *Bill the Doorman *Barbara Shaw *Lance Williams *Marc Rodriguez *Kerry Shaw *Franceska Clemens *John Zurhellen *Lenny Grossi *Ayana Osada *Adam Tetzloff *Robert Karol *Caleb Oglesby *Levi Matthews *Mayumi Kobayashi *Vincent Parker *Koji Nonoyama *Sonia Perez *Megan Henretta *Jon Young *Anthony Macbain *Sanford Santacroce *Elizabeth Satterwhite *Ethan Abeles *Jay Capozello *William DeVizia *Jordan Chew *Mike Nathan *Maria Tabia *Nicholas Montgomery *Pete Shima *Peter Adler *Jean Moncada *Sean MacKenzie *Russell Lewis *Phil Poli *Christopher Mansfield *Brian Scibinico *Jameel Vega 'Radio commerials' 'Commercial Voices' *A.J. Allen *Adam Tetzloff *Ayana Osada *Alex Anthony *Anthony Cumia *Anthony Sylve *Chris Ferrante *Club Soda Kenny *Crystal Bahmaie *Curt Flirt *Dana Hersey *Danni Danny Ross *David Deblinger *Doug Feder *Edwin Perez *Franceska Clemens *Frankie Capellan *Greg Schweizer *Ian Stynes *Jack Harte *Jaesun Clemens *James Bilodeau *James Ferrante *Jay Capozello *Jay Wright *Jen Sweeney *Jesse Hayes *Jon Thomas *Jonathan Hanst *Kal Elsebai *Kaseem Ryan *Kelly M. Sebastian *Kerry Shaw *John Zurhellen *Jon Young *Anthony Litton *Ayana Osada *Koji Nonoyama *Kwazi Hewlett *LaDawn James *Laura Heywood *Lazlow *Lea Ostner *Marc Rodriguez *Maryam Parwana *Megan Henretta *Michael Bower *Natalie Underwood *Nathaniel Bryan *Nicole Patullo *Peter Silvestro *Philip Anthony Rodriguez *Randy Pearlstein *Ron Goodman *Ron Reeve *Sanford Santacroce *Scott Pitek *Steve Carlesi *Vanessa Grullon Category:Video Games Category:2006 Video Games